1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to a boat propulsion unit, and more specifically to a boat propulsion unit including a clutch mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A boat propulsion device (boat propulsion unit) including a clutch mechanism is conventionally known (see JP-A-Hei 9-263294, for example). JP-A-Hei 9-263294 discloses a boat propulsion unit that includes an engine, a drive shaft extending below the engine, and a dog clutch arranged below the drive shaft. The dog clutch is constructed to be able to switch an engagement state between a forward travel engagement state in which driving force of the engine can be transmitted to a propeller in order to propel the boat forward, and a reverse travel engagement state in which driving force of the engine can be transmitted to the propeller in order to reverse the boat. In the boat propulsion device according to JP-A-Hei 9-263294, the driving force of the engine is directly transmitted to the dog clutch via the drive shaft. Thus, the dog clutch can be switched between a forward travel engagement state and a reverse travel engagement state when driving force of the engine is transmitted.
However, in the boat propulsion device (water craft propulsion unit) disclosed in JP-A-Hei 9-263294, the dog clutch is switched to a forward travel engagement state or a reverse travel engagement state when the driving force of the engine is transmitted. Thus, there is a problem that a great shock is received by an operator upon switching of an engagement state of the dog clutch.